The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is a British-American show that premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC 4 Kids and ABC 3 in Australia, and YTV in Canada and other countries. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle - His arms are now a normal length although he still has the ability to make them long and wiggly and his hat has a dark blue stripe. *Mr. Happy - He is less round. *Mr. Nosey - He is shaped more like a pear just like Mr. Greedy, he is lime green, has an orange oval nose, has one curl of hair on his forehead like Charlie Brown from the "Peanuts Series" and he wears a black necktie. *Mr. Bump - His colour is now a more vibrant blue colour and his number of bandages has been reduced to five like the 1970's cartoon. *Mr. Messy - His body is more solid with a few more scribbles around him and he now wears the same shoes as Miss Chatterbox, except they are dirty and untied. *Mr. Small - He is now orange, an egg shape, he wears a tall black top hat with a dark grey stripe replacing his blue bowler hat and he now wears white sneakers. *Mr. Nervous - He is egg shaped, purple, wears glasses, has a light blue nose with a slightly darker blue zigzag line on it and wears black and white sneakers. *Mr. Noisy - He is now usually seen with a megaphone. *Mr. Lazy - He is light green, thin, is more human shaped and he has a dark green oval nose and a large pink newsboy style cap which covers his eyes. *Mr. Funny - He has the same shape as Mr. Stubborn, he is a slightly darker green colour, his nose now looks like Mr. Rude's nose, only red, his top hat is now bent and it no longer has a daisy on a stem. He also has a bowtie and red and white sneakers and his gloves have been removed. *Mr. Fussy - His moustache is Luigi-styled, he gains small grandfather type glasses on his nose, and a black bowtie. In Season 1, he was called Mr. Persnickety in the US version and Mr. Pernickety in the UK version and Australian version. He was light green with darker green hair however in Season 2 he has returned back to his normal dark green colour and is now back to being called his proper name, Mr. Fussy. *Mr. Bounce - He is slightly bigger in size and his hat now has a lighter pink stripe. *Mr. Strong - He is now an upside down round cornered triangle, he kept his red colour because red is a strong colour, has no hat, instead he has a brown weightlifters belt with a yellow buckle on it and his biceps are larger to emphasis his personality. His book counterpart was a square. *Mr. Grumpy - He now has a black unibrow and has a two-tone green crooked hat like Mr. Strong's book counterpart, only Mr. Grumpy's hat is slightly taller in height. *Mr. Quiet - He is now light blue, has a light blue oval nose, he is shaped like an egg and has 2 hairs on his head rather than five hairs and he is bigger in size. *Mr. Tall - He is now a darker blue colour, he is now shorter in height and he now has a brown straw hat with a yellow stripe and his shoes no longer have their swirly patterns or shoelaces. *Mr. Rude - He trades his black hat for a pair of brown shoes, his nose is more brown and he has three hairs on his head. *Mr. Scatterbrain - He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and he is a possible relative of Little Miss Scatterbrain. He is a magenta, pear shaped Mr. Man with a black unibrow, a large pink oval nose, and he has a blue bowler hat with a darker blue stripe just like Mr. Tickle's bowler hat. *Mr. Stubborn - He is a new character. He is a male counterpart and possible brother of Little Miss Stubborn. He is a purple oval shaped Mr. Man, with a black unibrow, two hairs, and he has a yellow triangle nose. *Mr. Muddle - He is a character who doesn't appear in the series except a rounded square picture of his face which appears in the intro. He is shown to be a much lighter green colour. *Mr. Greedy - He is a character who only appeared in the episode, Boats as a cameo without any lines along with Mr. Mean and Mr. Grumble. He has returned to his look from the 1970's show. *Mr. Mean - He is a character who only appeared in the episode, Boats as a cameo without any lines along with Mr. Greedy and Mr. Grumble. He appeared in his normal light blue colour and his oval shape from the 1995 show but with a yellow triangular nose like Mr. Stubborn's nose and he looked like he had a black unibrow like Mr. Grumpy and Mr. Stubborn. *Mr. Grumble - He is a character who only appeared in the episode, Boats as a cameo without any lines along with Mr. Greedy and Mr. Mean. He appeared as a lighter purple oval shape and he looked like he had a black unibrow like Mr. Grumpy's and Mr. Stubborn's. *Mr. Daydream - He is a character who doesn't appear in the series except a rounded square picture of his face which is shown in the intro. He is shown to be a more lighter blue colour. Little Misses All the Little Misses' names are referred on-screen without the prefix 'Little'. *Little Miss Bossy - She no longer has a stem in the daisy in her hat, and she gains eyelashes. *Little Miss Naughty - She now has pink puffy hair with pink curly pigtails, a lighter green bow, she has a dark fuchsia nose and she also has light pink rosy cheeks to make her look much more naughtier and much more mischievous. *Little Miss Sunshine - She almost looks the same as she did in the books, except her hair and nose are now light tan. *Little Miss Helpful - She now has strawberry blonde hair in pigtails, green and white sneakers, and wears a green fanny pack (bum bag in the UK). *Little Miss Magic - She wears a black magician's top hat with a magenta daisy, instead of a green and white bow and fuchsia Mary Jane shoes instead of red sneakers. *Little Miss Giggles - She is almost the same except she is a darker blue colour with a different pattern of freckles on the left side of her face and her hair clips no longer have holes in them. *Little Miss Chatterbox - She looks almost exactly like she does in the books only she is a more darker pink. *Little Miss Curious - She is now an extended rounded trapezoid and she has a dark yellow nose and freckles. *Little Miss Scary - She now has 8 spiky hairs, instead of 9, has a slightly bigger yellow oval nose and she is bigger in size instead of small like in the books. *Little Miss Whoops - She now has the same shape as Mr. Stubborn. She now wears a pink bow and big round glasses, they replace her bandages and hair. *Little Miss Calamity - She was a new character, she was an orange rounded rectangle-shaped Little Miss with brown hair in a flip design, a dark green nose and white sneakers. She was only seen in Season 1. *Little Miss Daredevil - She is a new character, she is a yellow circle-shaped Little Miss with red hair, pink freckles, eyelashes, and she wears a pair of white rocket boots which she is also able to use to cook foods like pizza and she also wears a white Evel Knievel-style safety helmet. *Little Miss Lucky - She is a character who doesn't appear in the series except a rounded square picture of her face which is shown in the intro. She is now green, the colour of luck and appears to be a basic recoloured version of Little Miss Helpful. Differences between the show and the books Main article: The Mr. Men Show-Book Comparison Episodes Season 1 #Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK, Hospitals in AU) #Farm / Movies #Science / Lake #Books / Beach #Boats / Mall #Flying / Hobbies #Dance / Inventions #Fair / Camping #Amusement Park / Trains #Paint / Fish #Adventure / Construction #Snow / Canned Goods #Jobs / Gardens #Collecting / Chores #Restaurants / Music #Full Moon / Night #Food / Bugs #Cooking / Rainy Day #Heatwave / Sleep #Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU) / Parade #Games/Superstore #Hotel / Birthday #Car Wash / Wildlife #Dillydale Day / Cars #Sightseeing / The Dark #Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airports/ Shoes #Arts & Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Sand & Surf / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall, Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle, Aliens * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy/Persnickety, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Alex Kelly - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Scary (Season 2) * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Claire Morgan - Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Giggles * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine (Season 2), Little Miss Helpful (Season 2), Little Miss Fortune * Godfrey - Mr. Metal * Jeff Stewart - Aliens * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1), Little Miss Scary (Season 1), Little Miss Helpful (Season 1), Little Miss Naughty (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small, Mr. Tall * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Pernickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy (Season 2) * Simon Callow - Narrator (Season 1/2) Rob Rackstraw (Season 3) * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy (Season 1), Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty (Season 2), Little Miss Whoops * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Japanese Broadcast * Noriaki Sugiyama - Mr. Happy, Mr. Tall * Haruo Sato - Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Yuuki Ono - Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle * Reiko Takagi - Miss Sunshine, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Bossy * Tomoe Omi - Miss Calamity, Miss Naughty, Miss Giggles * Tomomi Nishimura - Miss Magic * Tomoko Kobashi - Miss Helpful, Miss Whoops * Kimiyoshi Kibe - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Quiet * Emi Nakajima - Miss Daredevil, Miss Scary * Mitsuru Takakuwa - Mr. Persnickety/Fussy * Takuya Eguchi - Mr. Small, Mr. Noisy * Hideaki Nonaka - Mr. Rude, Mr. Bounce Notes *This is the first TV appearances of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, and Little Miss Whoops. *Season Three (being planned for the TV series, but never released) took place one year (possibly originally confirmed to be released in 2010) after Season Two (released in 2009), as it does the same way after Season One (released in 2008). Season Three would've probably have added a lot more characters with redesigns. Some characters were listed to likely appear but they never made it. *A lot of the characters have had updates. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain and Little Miss Calamity. *None of the character's catchphrases (except for Mr. Noisy's and Miss Whoops') are lines from their original books. *The entire show uses the Ed Interlock Font. *The Animation Is Produced by Regenade from Season 1 to Season 2 and Atomic Cartoons to present. Gallery Mr. men promo front.jpg|A rare promo for The Mr. Men Show from 2008 (Front Side) Mr. men promo back.jpg|A rare promo for The Mr. Men Show from 2008 (Back Side) MrPernickety2008.gif TVMr. Bump.jpg TVmrmessy.jpg Little-Miss-Chatterbox.gif Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg Mr. Small TMMS.jpg TVmr. Nosey.jpg 1645956.jpg 1645977.jpg Mr. Bounce.jpg 1645961.jpg 1645958.jpg MrNervous.gif TVMr-Quiet.jpg TVmr.noisy.jpg TVMr. Happy.jpg 1646008.jpg TVmrstrong.jpg ImagesGI0A35UP.jpg Meesti Leezee.jpg Go Mr Funnywunnywunnywunnywunnywunnywunny Go-o!.jpg image.png Poor Mr Tall was about to go home .jpg MR RUDE!!!!!!!.png Tortonorto.png CHEAP!!!.png I'm the boss around here!.png Category:Cartoons